Recently, a new system known as hybrid treatment has been developed. For example, this treatment is performed by combining bypass surgery and catheter treatment in such a manner that the bypass surgery is carried out on coronary arteries in a short time for which the catheter treatment is difficult while simultaneously carrying out the catheter treatment on the remaining coronary lesions. By taking advantage of both treatments, the hybrid treatment allows complete revascularization to be performed more safely.
In bypass surgery, a treatment apparatus such as a stent graft or an embolization coil is inserted into arteries. Some treatment apparatuses have the property of absorbing X-rays. In the catheter treatment, X-ray fluoroscopic images are used.
A technique is known in the art, wherein information registered in a database is read out from the distal end position of a surgical tool detected by a position detector as well as the pixel position of the volume data corresponding to the distal end position of the surgical tool and the necessary information is provided to an operator (Patent Document 1).